


【岛凉】The Thorn Birds （BE有，合志文解锁）

by ITOBASTION



Category: yutoyama - Fandom, 岛凉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITOBASTION/pseuds/ITOBASTION





	【岛凉】The Thorn Birds （BE有，合志文解锁）

有一个传说，说的是有那么一只鸟儿，它一生只唱一次，那歌声比世上所有一切生灵的歌声都更加优美动听。  
从离开巢窝的那一刻起，它就在寻找着荆棘树，直到如愿以偿，才歇息下来。然后，它把自己的身体扎进最长、最尖的荆棘上，便在那荒蛮的枝条之间放开了歌喉。  
在奄奄一息的时刻，它超脱了自身的痛苦，而那歌声竟然使云雀和夜莺都黯然失色。  
这是一曲无比美好的歌，曲终而命竭。  
然而，整个世界都在静静地谛听着，上帝也在苍穹中微笑。因为最美好的东西只能用最深痛的巨创来换取……  
这就是荆棘鸟的传说。  
—麦卡洛 《荆棘鸟》

1.  
座无虚席的交响乐大厅，指挥台上高挺的身影在掌声中几次谢幕，金黄色的灯光洒在他的身上，为他镀了一层至高的辉色。  
观众席最偏的角落里，隐藏在阴影中的男人放下了自己鼓掌的手。他默默看着那个鞠着躬接受全场掌声的男人，忽然明白了自己无论再怎么拍击手掌，他所注视的那个男人也无法分清究竟哪一声是属于他的这个事实。  
这让他想起了过去，一味的付出却得不到等价回报的悲伤。  
男人瑟缩了一下脖子，哪怕耳边是观众们不绝于耳的赞誉和欢呼，他还是感受到了彻骨的凉意，冷风随着时间一点一点灌进了他的心田。  
被众人注视着的指挥抬起头，像是感受到了某种念想一般，鬼使神差地向那个无人问津的角落望了一眼，两人的目光在空中交汇，均是一愣。  
作为观众前来的男人先一步找回意识，与仍然伫立在原地甚至向前涌去的其他客人不同，他果断转身离去。  
指挥站在台子上半晌才回魂。指挥身旁的小提琴首席顺着他的目光望去，在雷鸣般的掌声中他只能隐隐约约听到指挥怔怔地说出了一个他不熟悉的名称。

やま

谢幕后的后台,成员们三三两两聚在一起讨论着今天的演出，在得到了解散的消息后各自提着自己的乐器离开。  
指挥独自一人倚在墙角，从口袋里摸出一根烟点着，叼在嘴里有一口没一口地抽着。尼古丁带来的刺激让他打起精神回忆起了方才一瞥看见的那张熟悉到不能再熟悉的脸庞。  
“中岛先生，您还好吗？脸色看起来非常差。”中岛听到自己的名字后反射性地抬头，只见乐团的小提琴首席拎着琴盒过来询问。他连忙摆手示意自己没事，但是对方显然不认同中岛这副颓然的表情是没事的样子。  
“やま……是谁？”小提琴首席对自己方才听到的名字非常好奇，却在问完这个问题之后立马就后悔了。  
他的指挥在听到那个名字后猛地抬头望向他，嘴中叼着的烟滚落在地上。他的声音沙哑，“你怎么知道的？”。  
“我不是有意听到的，刚才您在谢幕时说了这个名字，所以我……所以我就想问一下是不是今天谢幕时您盯着的那位最先离开的栗色头发带耳环的男客人？”  
中岛低着头，默默地用脚碾灭了那根没抽几口的烟，四周安静得只剩两人的呼吸声还在告知着时间的流逝。小提琴首席不禁有些慌乱起来，他多少明白自己恐怕是触及到了眼前这位向来为人友善的指挥的禁忌。  
好奇心害死猫啊，首席在心底把自己狠狠地数落了一顿。正当他思考该如何找借口离开的时候，许久没有出声的中岛开口了。  
“你愿意听一个故事吗？”

“我有个朋友。”  
这种以朋友的名义说故事其实是在代指自己的套路，小提琴首席了然于心，不动声色地在心里自动翻译。  
这其实是一个非常老套的故事：一个大学生和他的天才舍友产生了暧昧的情絮，但当那位天才舍友向他告白的时候，这位男主人公却当机立断选择了拒绝。事后两人便分开了，一个心灰意冷选择了去国外进修，另一个则是自欺欺人地度过了最后的大学生涯。  
首席一边听着一边向他投来探寻的目光。  
中岛并不打算否认，坦荡地点了点头表示一切就像是他所想的那样，他也不指望眼前的这位同事真的会相信这只是别人故事。

中岛曾自负地认为那突如其来的告白只不过是因为对方孤单的人生中没有怎么接触过除了他以外的人，才会认为自己就是那个对的人。  
他不认为雏鸟情结带来的感情真能如对方所承诺的那样长久，他不信对方能给得起时间也不信自己能顶得住社会的压力，所以他在当晚就给出了拒绝的回答。  
但是当中岛真正走入社会后他才发现，自己对那个人的情感的确与他对待其他人都不同。  
他陷入了恋爱却浑然不知，当那个说好会永远陪着自己的男孩离开了之后，才明白了自己这份迟来的心意。  
除了惊愕与欣喜，随之而来的还有如海浪一般汹涌的懊恼。

夏が終わった

“我以为他这辈子都不会想再见我了，没想到……”中岛一边说着一边试图从口袋里翻出一根烟来缓解自己焦虑的情绪，结果一掏口袋却发现除了打火机什么都没有了。“早知道应该多带点的……”  
一只修长白净的手将一根烟递到了他的面前，中岛苦笑着接过，拿在手里冲自己的同事晃了晃，以表谢意。  
“我知道我不该过多地插手您的这件事，但我觉得你应该和他好好谈谈。”  
“五年前他就把我的联系方式都拉黑了，现在的我连他住哪里都不知道……”中岛无奈地摆了摆手。  
“那位先生每一场都坐在指挥台最不易察觉的角落。我先前还在好奇这位客人为什么每一场都坐在同一个位置……”

中岛没能听清后面的话，他的大脑被名为震惊的情绪充满。  
原来你一直都在，只是我没有早点注意到你罢了……

然而直到终场，中岛都没有再见过那个默默注视着他的男人。  
他不禁会想，如果自己当时没有看见他，是不是能够多一点被他注视的时间。哪怕一点时间也好，中岛不想再错过可以让自己占据着那人视线的机会，但他终究是又一次失去了那个人的踪迹。

演出结束的一周后，他终于还是没有忍住打通了好友的电话。  
“终于想起来给我电话了啊？”知念的声音在中岛听起来还是那么的熟悉，“所以你见到凉介了？”  
“嗯，他来看我的演奏了，谢幕时他发现我注意到他后就走了……”  
“ゆーてぃ你在对待和凉介有关的事情上这么多年都没变过，还是一如既往的死脑筋。”知念深深叹了一口气。“我当时跟你说的是有本事就出国去找他，没见到他之前不要再给我电话，没想到你真的四年来真的没有给过我任何一通电话。你可真的是太能了……”  
中岛那边迟迟没有回答，知念听着电话里传来的呼吸声，一点都不想安慰对方。如果中岛早前在这件事情上稍微懂得一点变通，他和山田也不会变成现在这个样子。  
“你当年要是再坚持那么一下我就把凉介在国外的住址告诉你了，但是你当时怎么说的？你说想让他去找一个更适合他的人。”知念的情绪有些激动，原本平和的声线都带着出离的愤怒。“山田凉介这么多年心里一直只有你一个，你的心里却不只有他！你曾经嫉妒他的天赋，在意别人的眼光和社会的态度，不要以为我没看出来，你当时就是在逃避！他放弃了国内那么多摆在眼前的机会出国深造就为了不让你看到他后心烦！这下好不容易回来了，你又为什么不肯放弃你的那些规矩礼仪和面子冲下台抓住他！”  
这么多年替好友的不值得都在中岛的来电中爆发，知念将自己堆积了四年的不满尽数宣泄向了来电者。  
“对不起……”  
“凉介上辈子到底是亏欠了你什么才会被这么对待啊……所以你这次打电话给我就为了告诉我你又把他弄丢了？”  
“我这几天一直在想他，想去找他，再不见到他我觉得我快疯了……我这次打电话只是想知道他回国后有没有联系过你？”  
电话那头沉默了片刻后传来一声轻笑，“早这么问不就好了吗？据我所知他去年就回来了，现在好像住在宏太和光家，具体回来做什么我不清楚，不过好像和《Thorn Bird》有关。”  
听到这个名字的中岛眉头紧锁，不好的预感浮上心头。  
“我希望你能保护好他，就当是偿还这些年他为你付出的感情，保护好凉介。”  
“我会的……如果最后真的是那个结局，我也会和他一起的……”  
“我还是更希望你能阻止他。”

毕竟，那可不是一个Happy Ending。

挂断电话，中岛的脑海里全是当年那个黑色短发的少年从满桌的资料中抬起头用上目线看着自己，笑着说“能和ゆーてぃ一起研究《Thorn Bird》真是太好了！如果能和你同台表演这首曲子的话，哪怕被诅咒我也愿意哦！”  
当年如此甜蜜的话语，此刻却变得如此令人畏惧。  
这下是真的要被诅咒了啊……  
一边想着，中岛把自己狠狠地甩进沙发。

2.  
在与自己的纠结心理作战了两天后，中岛终于还是拎起背包走出了家门。他一边拨通了八乙女的号码，一边往两位学长的家里赶。  
八乙女那边很快就接通了电话。当中岛提出要去探望时，八乙女瞬间结巴的话语和夹杂在柜门开关声中那属于另一个人的慌乱脚步声都在告诉着中岛，他要找的人此刻就在那里。  
“不方便！我今天不舒服！裕翔你别来添乱！”八乙女赶忙找理由拒绝中岛要来探望的“好意”，却被中岛一句“我已经在门口了”给吓得直接挂断了电话。  
八乙女在客厅里烦躁地来回走了好几圈，在发现已经躲不掉了之后，只得认命地走到门口。透过猫眼看见门外难得穿着极其休闲的中岛裕翔，一边旋开门把一边祈祷中岛裕翔真的只是过来玩的。  
不过现实是不可能满足“小猫咪”的愿望的。门一开，中岛二话不说直接从八乙女身侧闪了过去，径直走向了二楼。  
八乙女平时天然迟钝，但关键时候反应还是很快的。没等中岛迈上楼梯便一手扯住了他的手腕。  
“裕翔你冷静一点！”八乙女吼道，“山田没说要见你之前你不要这么逼他！”  
中岛试图甩开八乙女死死抓着自己手腕的手，“我现在很冷静，这些年我都是这么过来的。我只是想问他一个问题而已，你为什么要这么激动？”  
“那你为什么要发抖？”  
中岛愣住了，垂下手不知道该怎么回答这个问题。  
两人相顾无言，片刻后八乙女望着中岛慢慢地松开了手，中岛微微皱眉，他觉得八乙女似乎是透过他看到了什么，回过头才明白八乙女为何放弃得如此迅速。  
因为，他要见得那个人，山田凉介，正面无表情地站在楼梯上。

山田把头发染回了大学时的黑色，水灵灵的眼睛此刻正注视着中岛。如果不是微微泛红的眼眶，中岛甚至觉得他在看一个陌生人。   
中岛想要问他回到这里的理由，但话到嘴边，他默然了。  
他有什么立场去问这个问题？中岛其实很清楚，如今的他们只是两个知道对方名字的陌生人罢了。五年的空窗让他们退出了彼此的生活。中岛不敢去猜山田是不是还爱着他，他怕得到不愿意听到的那个答案。  
中岛的手还悬在半空，踌躇不定。山田却给出了他的答案。  
“ゆーてぃ你可以抱抱我吗？”  
熟悉的称呼。这么叫中岛的人不少，但从没有谁能如山田一般一声便叫得中岛恨不得把心脏掏给他。  
他一把将山田拉进了自己的怀抱，感受着怀里那个熟悉但又不熟悉的人传来的温度。

“对不起……”

哪怕再怎么清楚道歉根本不足以抵得上这些年的错误，但中岛还是一遍又一遍地在山田耳边重复着无用的忏悔。山田将自己埋在中岛的怀中，无声地叹息。

“你有什么要对我说的吗？”中岛一下一下轻轻拍着山田的背，山田闷着声摇头。中岛只好将人从怀里拉出来，答应他会经常来找他。  
跟沙发上双手环胸看戏的八乙女道歉后，拎起自己丢在地上的背包慢慢走到门口。身后的人跟小动物一样亦步亦趋跟着自己，中岛转身复又问了一遍山田有没有什么想说的，山田仍是摇头。  
中岛长叹一口气，有些失落地拧动门把。却在拧动的瞬间，被一双颤抖的小手紧紧地环住了腰。  
中岛只能听见身后的人喃喃地问：“我是不是在做梦？”  
“不，是我在做梦……”

门合上时穿堂而过的风卷起山田的衣角，像是在询问他什么。  
山田凉介，你还喜欢着他吗？  
我，不知道……  
因为他似乎永远也不会像我爱他一样地喜欢我。

中岛也不知道自己是怎么回的家，呆坐在沙发上的男人望着自己不住颤抖的双手，像个孩子一样哭了出来。  
失而复得的欣喜夹杂着对未来的担忧，中岛在沙发上陷入沉思。方才触摸过山田的指尖已经不复有那让人安心的温度。  
他就这么静静地坐着，望着太阳一点一点划过天空。仿佛只有这样才让他有一点刚才的经历是真的的实感。  
原本深陷回忆的神经却在太阳落山后的寂静中猛然苏醒，他那刚刚恢复平静的内心猛地涌上了一个想法，中岛被这个突如其来的念头吓得匆忙跑进洗手间。当一捧冷水拍上脸庞，他才真正反应过来自己刚才一瞬间的慌张究竟是为了什么。  
“这样是不是就足够了？”他听到他的内心这么问道。  
得不到的才会让人牵肠挂肚，五年后的重逢粉碎了这些年堵在心口的那块石头。中岛陷入了迷茫。他有些不清楚了，不清楚自己究竟是真的爱着山田还是爱那个求而不得的山田。  
中岛跌坐在地上，水龙头传来的水流声充斥着这间空荡荡的屋子，直至淹没。

夏夜的晚风徐徐吹在山田脸上，他倚在栏杆上点燃了一根烟，也不抽就这么放在指尖转着把玩。注视那燃起的青烟消散在夜色中，半晌又把烟重重摁灭在栏杆上。  
操着一颗老妈子心的八乙女靠在玻璃窗边默默地望着阳台边的那人，终于还是没忍住在山田糟蹋最后一根烟蒂的时候将可怜的香烟从他的手中抽出。  
“你不想见裕翔吗？”。  
山田抬起头看着他，不解地偏头，似乎是不明白八乙女的意思。八乙女看人家不打算回答这个问题，只好继续吐槽，“你来我这儿住之前说你平常不抽烟的，今天居然愣是给你翻出来点着玩，还是这么贵的烟！你是有多烦躁啊？”  
“我不是烦啊……”接过八乙女递来的一包便宜的新烟，山田笑着拆开包装从中抽出一根并将上面包着烟草的薄纸撕碎。细碎的烟草屑摊在他的手中，在晚风的吹拂下左右滚动，最终从指缝中滚落。他苦笑着说：“我只是觉得我真的太会演戏了，明明差点就憋不住了，居然还是坚持到了他离开。明明不想放手，但是又天天警告自己必须放手，做人做到我这个份上真的有点悲哀了。。”  
“所以你还是打算接下那个胖子的请求？”八乙女一脸鄙夷地抽出一根烟点上叼在口中。“《Thorn Bird》的事情我觉得还是算了吧……毕竟是被诅咒的曲子，谁知道你会不会最后也变成那样？”  
“光你有了解过《Thorn Bird》？”山田饶有兴趣地撑着头等着八乙女的回答。  
八乙女听罢吧唧吧唧抽了两口烟，“不就是作词者和她爱人过得好好的结果发现丈夫外遇最后绝望地自杀前写的最后一首歌曲吗？虽然除了原作者之外目前只有两个人唱过，但这三个人都在演唱结束后不久就因为各种原因去世了，所以被称作被诅咒的歌曲嘛。”  
山田听到八乙女的解析后露出了今天中岛离开后的第一个笑容，他笑得上气不接下气，喘到最后八乙女生怕他会一口气笑晕过去。  
“要是真有这么邪乎，我当年哪敢和他在图书馆呆了几个月把它作为毕业论文去研究啊……”说到这里山田冷下了声音，“虽然最后都没有研究完我们就先掰了……这么说似乎也不太合适，我们就没在一起过。”  
“总而言之，唱过这首歌的人远不止这三个，比方说你面前这位，就活得好好的。”山田指着自己露出了自豪的笑容。  
“但是我不觉得这一次演出结束你还会活得好好的。”八乙女看起来像是一只感受到了威胁的猫咪，眯起细长的眼睛看向山田，“你最好不要想着搞什么事情。就算我同意，裕翔也不会同意的。”  
“ゆと吗？他的确太不可控了……”山田抬起头望着昏暗的天空，“所以我不太敢再和他扯上关系了……”  
他和中岛就像是两个气球，被称为“执念”的双面胶贴住了一段表面。虽然想要更多地靠近对方，但更多的接触挤压只会让气球不堪压力，最终破灭。  
“但是你今天还叫他抱你……”  
“别说了！”山田的脸颊飞起红晕，却因为四周太过昏暗而让人看不真切，昏暗的灯光下只见他捂着耳朵冲还在吐槽的八乙女吐舌头。  
“其实你只是怕吧？”八乙女一句话戳破了山田层层包裹的伪装，“怕自己在他身边待得越久会越不舍，怕裕翔对你的感情不是你想的那样，怕他会毁了你设计好的计划。你想离开他，完全就是因为你怕自己会先一步失控吧。”  
“山田凉介，别把别人当傻子！我都看得出来你想干什么，裕翔会看不出来吗？对你而言，研究《Thorn Bird》就这么重要吗？”八乙女吐出一口烟圈质问道。  
“你这个智商能看出来真是难为你了……”无视八乙女杀人一般的目光，山田说完一溜小跑朝屋内逃去。  
“这个死小孩！”靠在栏杆上，八乙女掏出手机拨通了电话。  
“喂？薮，是我。不干嘛，就是想你了……忽然觉得我知道你很爱我这件事真好。”

在同样一片夜空下，相隔遥远的两个人此刻都在思考着对方的事。  
中岛在床上辗转反侧，重新审视自己心中的感情。他自知这些年是亏欠了山田的，今天山田那一声呼唤让他整个人被回忆压垮。傍晚忽然涌上的念头让他有些看不懂自己，当时压垮他的究竟是爱情还是愧疚。  
一个简单的拥抱并不足以说明什么，他需要一个知道自己对山田感情究竟是何物的机会。

山田则坐在床上擦拭着头发，额发上悬挂的水珠在他的眼前滴落，在洁白的床单上印下一个又一个深色的水痕。他明白自己对中岛的感情已经超乎了自己原先的预期，他的爱意一点一点地交给了那个人，但对方却和这床单一样，接受后连点水花都不曾有翻起来过，这让他一度心生绝望。  
他在国外这些年一直执着地研究《Thorn Bird》，这让他的导师和朋友们非常不解，一首已经被这个行业抛弃的曲子为什么值得人耗费这么多精力。山田对此从来只是笑着回答这是他和另一个人未完的执念。  
这首曲子主要可以分为两部分，一部分是主人公沉醉于爱恋的梦境的甜蜜，而另一部分则是梦境破灭后的无奈。  
作为一个优秀的歌唱家，最重要的便是对曲子的理解，但这也是这么多年一直阻碍了山田研究的地方。他的报告看起来无可挑剔但却在毕业前被指出了一个凭他个人无法解决的问题：他不知道该怎么表达出这首曲子里那令人艳羡的爱情。  
哪怕看过再多的少女漫，也尝试过和别人谈恋爱，但是不论怎么样，他那时所拥有与付出的情意都远不及原曲中的深意。  
山田其实很清楚，对他来说，这么多年只有对中岛的感情可以算上是爱情，但他已经疲惫到无法像爱中岛那样尝试着再去爱别人。  
毕业演讲前他向教授提出了这个问题，而那位声名显赫的教授只是托着腮思索了片刻后皱着眉头反问他：“你为什么不回你的国家去找那个人呢？”所以他毅然决然地选择了回国。  
他非常感谢那位教授给了他这么一个冠冕堂皇的理由，哪怕这使得他看起来像一个试图骗过自己的骗子。  
虽然他没有向别人说明过回来的理由，但是知念听说他要回来后什么都没问就帮他在网上订了音乐会的票，事后还明里暗里嘲讽他死性不改。  
他只是笑着收下了那叠票，将它们贴放进了自己左胸前的暗袋。

在国内总是要工作的，他回国后不久便收到了一封高额聘书，但他看完在工作内容后便果断推辞掉了。  
对方真诚地邀请他在接下来的音乐会上登台演唱《Thorn Bird》，他只看了一眼就觉得自己简直要笑抽过去。什么狗屁真诚，真诚的话有人会找别人唱这种曲子吗？  
就算是山田，其实也不敢打保证这首曲子没有任何问题，跟八乙女说的话也仅仅是想让八乙女稍微放宽心一点罢了。  
第一位演唱者，也就是那位作词人，演出结束当天就跳楼自杀了，而她的作曲人丈夫也在不久后车祸而亡。第二位演唱者则是在表演的第二天被嗑了药的恋人杀死在了两人的家里。第三位没有恋人，却是被活活烧死于家中电器漏电引起的大火中。  
山田的很多同学包括他本人都会在私底下的聚会里把演唱这首曲子作为惩罚游戏的必备选项，而且他们事后都没有遇到过灵异的事件，渐渐地大家都放宽了心。  
但是山田总觉得不妥。他们这些私下玩玩的人没有出事，真正在舞台上演唱过的人却是全部离奇离世，这不免让他留了一个心眼。拒绝这个工作也是情理之中，但是对方显然想要抓住这个巨大的商机，死命地缠着他，从提高工资谈到要让这首曲子焕然新生摆脱诅咒名号的伟大理想，听得山田耳朵发酸。  
您为什么就一定要找我来唱这首歌呢？他曾这么问道，而对方给他的回答是：因为您在国外发表的论文就是关于这个，国内目前最了解这首曲子的人应该就是您了，您来唱这首曲子客人会更多。  
用什么理由才能说服一个想拿诅咒当噱头的资本家呢？他绞尽脑汁地思索理由，然而对方的一句话却让山田的态度发生了转变。  
“我们可以找任何您希望的乐团来配合您的演出。”  
山田犹豫了，他没有再拒绝对方的邀请。他在等待中岛的出现，而今天的那个拥抱让他一瞬间冒出了一个想法∶他等到了。  
他还是想和那个人一起完成这个研究，就当是为自己的研究画上一个句号。至于诅咒什么的，只要在最后把中岛踢出演奏，就算真的有诅咒，也不会殃及到他。他们并不是会被一起诅咒的情侣，至少现在不是。  
比起对死亡的恐惧，他更惧怕中岛对他的感情不像童话里那么美好。

山田拿着手机，踌躇再三，给那个还在孜孜不倦发送请求消息的人发了一条信息。没有几分钟，对方便给他发来一个地址，山田心下了然，关手机倒头就睡。  
与此同时，还在床上翻滚的中岛被手机忽然亮起的灯闪了一脸，眯起眼睛只看到一个曾经有一同吃过饭的赞助商给他发了一个地址并叫他明天一定要去。中岛一脸狐疑地确认再三，最终还是选择了明天去赴约。

没有星星的夜晚，一夜多梦。

3.  
中岛从进门的那一刹那开始右眼皮就一直不受控制地跳。等见到约他的人后，他更是确信了今天不宜出门的那条晨间占卜。  
咖啡厅角落的圆桌上，有过几面之缘的赞助商正与坐在他右手边的年轻男子交谈着，而旁边的那个男人，正是昨夜让他纠结了一晚的山田凉介。  
中岛在脑袋里过了一遍这两个人的身份，立刻就确定了即将听到的内容将与工作有关。果不其然，见到他出现，那位身形略显矮胖的主办商赶忙起身挤过旁边交错的椅子向他迎来。  
主办商好容易挤到了中岛面前，一脸跟见到了救世主一样的表情，两只手合握住中岛的手道：“你可算是来了，今天这个工作你可一定得答应我啊！”。  
说着指了指那边仍坐在凳子上，一边注视着这边的动静一边猛灌柠檬水的山田。  
“那位小哥要求一定要你们乐团伴奏才肯接这份工作。”  
中岛听着，垂下眼眸无奈地叹了一口气，用自己空闲的左手拍了拍对方紧握着自己的手，示意他松开，“我去和他谈一下，最后是什么结果我回头告诉你。”  
“你们这是要私底下谈吗？虽然我们以前合作过，但是……”言下之意就是你们万一自己商量好了把我这个主办方被撇在一边怎么办。  
虽然不是很喜欢这个资本家的做派，但中岛还是极有涵养地向他解释，“你要是真的想要他接受，我去单独和他谈是最合适的，因为我跟他是熟人。不过我们的谈话可能会涉及到一些我们乐团的内部运作，所以您并不方便在场。这里空座位这么多，您可以另外坐一桌，等我们谈完就叫您。”  
男人听罢，伸出食指摩擦着自己的下巴思索了一圈，发现中岛所言的确在理。他只好一边念叨他这是信任中岛的人品一边去另外开了一个桌子跟别的合作商通电话。  
男人走后，中岛慢步走到桌子前，一声不吭地拉开椅子坐下。在走过去的这段路程中，他清楚地看到山田的头越来越低，等到他坐下时，山田已经把自己变成了一只黑毛鸵鸟，还是企图把自己埋在已经空了的水杯里的那种。  
中岛自顾自地解开蓝色的领带，他不满地望着眼前那个低头抿着唇不说话的人。山田则是偷偷抬起眼皮瞥了一眼中岛，在确认到中岛有点生气的信息后选择继续闭嘴。原本三个人的座位，此刻只剩两个人，一个自以为没被发现地偷看，一个光明正大地瞪人。  
最后还是中岛先开的口，“想吃什么？草莓蛋糕还是冰淇淋？”山田一脸不可置信地抬起头。  
“别用这种表情看我，我一直都记得的。冰淇淋你平常肯定会吃很多，那就草莓蛋糕和可乐吧。”不等山田做出别的反应，自顾自地叫来了服务员点单。  
食物很快就被端上了桌子，不知所措如山田只好双手捧着饮料杯默默地嘬可乐，中岛则是端着一杯美式咖啡，抿着唇观赏山田和以前一样的，尴尬的时候就开始到处飘的眼神。  
因为不敢出言闲聊消磨时间，摸不透中岛想法的山田很快就把一杯冰镇可乐喝了个精光。  
没了伪装的屏障后的山田只好垂着手坐在位置上抠手指。咖啡杯落在桌子上的声音把可怜的山田吓了一跳，整个人都不自觉地抖了一下。  
“喝也喝完了，山田さんっ你不打算说些什么吗？”  
山田只好重新抬起头，看到的还是那个表情端庄的中岛裕翔，虽然他话中带的怒气让山田有些后悔找中岛来指挥这次的音乐会。明知道中岛会很反对自己演唱《Torn Bird》，却还是出于私心想把他牵入这件事情。  
山田没有说话，他的双手紧紧相握放在桌子上，目光也逐渐从中岛脸上下移到自己用力到泛白的指尖。  
“你什么都不说我怎么知道你想让我做什么？”中岛的心里一股说不上来的感觉。他一面享受着山田如同受惊的小动物一般的表现，一面又焦急地希望山田能敞开心扉跟他说话。  
“やまちゃんっ……告诉我。”  
亲昵的称呼一秒击垮了山田的防线，只听见山田很小声地询问他：“我可以请你的乐团跟我合作演唱《Torn Bird》吗？”话的末尾还不忘加了句“不愿意就算了吧……”  
“你觉得我会不同意吗？”语气是那么的无可奈何，又透着一股子的纵容。  
山田猛地转过头，只见中岛将本来点给山田的蛋糕挖下来一小块放入口中，“如果你执意要做这件事，我会同意的。”  
“真的吗？”山田尾音有些发颤，在得到中岛的点头后，他心中的喜悦一瞬间如同烟花般炸开。在山田看来，中岛好像有哪里不一样了。  
以前那个控制欲爆棚，因为两人看法相左便会大发雷霆闹别扭的中岛裕翔不见了。取而代之的是眼前这个哪怕山田在做他最不赞同的事也会听从意见的中岛裕翔。  
中岛注意到山田那死死盯着自己的月牙眼，以为是自己吃了他的蛋糕让他不开心了，赶忙又挖了一勺递到他嘴边问要不要。山田抿嘴偷笑，他摇摇头，黑色的小脑袋在中岛面前左右摆动，细碎的发丝在窗外射进的阳光照耀下透着温暖的光。  
“我只是在想裕翔你是不是变了，以前的你是绝对不会答应我这个请求的。”  
“那是因为提出这个要求的人是你啊……”  
中岛说罢，不好意思地抬起左手挠了挠头，像个高中生一样的青涩表情让山田心脏忽然漏了一拍。  
有点不太妙啊……山田觉得自己的心情好像要脱离控制了。他悄悄捂住自己的左胸，皮肤下快速跳动的心脏让他有些恍惚。

我真的好喜欢他啊！

“不过我没想到明明你我都很清楚这首曲子背后的故事，你却还是执意要演唱它。能告诉我是为什么吗？”  
中岛瞅准气氛缓和，提出了自己最疑惑的问题。但迟钝如中岛却没有察觉到山田瞬间僵直的背脊与黯淡下来的眼神。  
山田重重地拍了拍自己的心口，沉默了一会儿，才抬起头说：“这个我暂时还不想说。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思……”  
“你在隐瞒什么吗？”中岛锲而不舍地追问，他的眉间紧锁，像是一头随时要发难的狼，死死盯着山田。  
“中岛先生！我现在不想说！”醒悟过来的山田咬着牙根冲中岛吼道。  
他不太敢看中岛的脸色，只能向旁边的赞助商投去求救的目光。男人接受了错误的信息，以为是这边出现了争执，赶忙走过来要劝架。  
商人还在聒噪地试图劝和，中岛却是一个字都没听进去。因为清楚山田执着的个性，中岛知道现在哪怕他拿刀架山田脖子上山田也不会说。  
“我会等到你想说的那天的。”

他站起身拿过搭在椅背上的西装外套，在告诉赞助商乐团下个月可以开始彩排这个消息后，没有多余地停顿，径直走向门口。像是忽然想起来了什么似的转过头来，看向一直注视着自己的山田。  
中岛有力的大手撑着门框，依稀可见他手背上的青筋暴起。他对山田露出了隐忍的微笑：“やまちゃんっ，我不希望你我之间还有那么多的间隙……我会很快就来找你的。”

中岛离开后，山田无暇再去理会主办商的客套话和旁边其他客人的低语，他还在消化中岛最后那句话。  
天知道他还能在中岛面前装多久？正是因为爱他，才会希望他幸福。但却又自私地想要与他一同经历一切。山田在心底狠狠地唾弃了自己一番。  
“你最好永远都不要来找我……”他望着中岛没有喝完的咖啡，用只有自己能听清的音量喃喃道。  
见底的咖啡杯连杯壁残余的咖啡印都被舔舐干净，山田舔了舔嘴唇，静静地望着杯边没有来得及开封的白砂糖。  
好苦……  
看来不冷静的似乎不止我一个人啊。

4\.   
以前的清晨对于八乙女来说，意味着自己还可以窝进被子里再睡个回笼觉。现在，则是意味着噩梦的延续。  
天刚亮，雾气弥散的低温时光，本该是大家酣睡的时间，八乙女却睁着布满血丝眼睛，愤恨地瞪着房门。他之所以会这么生气，其实并不全是因为最近总是被噩梦里爬满身的猫咪吓醒。而是因为，每次只要一醒，门外山田传来的晨练声会让他无法再陷入睡眠。  
由于门板的阻隔，传来的声音变得模糊不清，像是一句呻吟堵在了喉咙口，随之而来的是不断的喘息声，细碎的声音给慵懒的清晨笼上了一层暧昧的意味。  
好容易等山田锻炼完，他刚想翻个身继续睡，就被启动的吸尘器吵得从床上跳了起来。  
“你就不能晚点再搞吗？”  
“你醒了就会在屋子里乱走，我就没办法吸地了！”借宿的人非常理直气壮，别说现在薮宏太不在家里，他可以随着心欺负八乙女。就是薮宏太在，他也敢这么干。  
毕竟看八乙女炸毛是件很有趣的事，至少比一直为感情纠结有意思。  
八乙女恨得牙痒痒，但他又不能把山田丢出去，因为当初就是他执意要山田跟他们一起住的。  
这几年薮的工作量忽然加大，外出的时间越来越长，一般就八乙女一个人会待在房子里。薮觉得山田搬进来彼此也好有个照应，便安心地把自家“猫咪”交给了山田。  
八乙女曾一度想着直接把山田交给中岛算了，这样他就清净了。但是每次这么恐吓山田，山田的表情都会瞬间阴郁下来，久而久之他也不敢再提了。  
不过从上周山田回来后，八乙女觉得好像有什么变了。  
早晨忽然没有了晨练和打扫的动静，直到太阳把窝在被子里的八乙女晒醒，整个房子都安静得像是陷入沉睡了一样。八乙女眯着眼睛探出了房门，盘腿坐在沙发上玩手机的暂住者起身把准备好的早餐端上桌子后便去阳台开嗓。  
第一次被这么对待时的八乙女是懵逼的，他怀疑山田可能是受了什么刺激。等山田开完嗓回来，他便很是关切地询问山田是不是哪里不舒服。  
山田先是愣了一下，随即反应过来，微笑着拍了一下他的头。  
“太甜了，你把半罐糖都倒里面了吗？”八乙女一边嚼着嘴里的松饼一边问。山田并不搭话，默默收拾完碗筷，便抱着个手机不知道在翻阅什么。

这样的山田太奇怪了！八乙女在内心嚎叫。直觉告诉他，这事和中岛有关系，但是这两个人的事还是让他们自己去解决比较好。  
不过这么告诫着自己的八乙女最终还是没能压下自己的好奇心，当夜便拐弯抹角的提问换来一个让他觉得自己是在自讨没趣的回答。  
“我才不是在等ゆーてぃ。”

八乙女无奈地点点头示意自己明白了，掉头回自己的房间。  
山田坐在沙发上看着八乙女的房门合上，脸上挂着的笑容瞬间掩没在没有开灯的客厅，突然亮起的手机屏幕映照出他紧锁的眉头。  
山田瞥了一眼新的信息，发现不是他想要看到的。丢开手机，任其因没有操作而再次陷入黑屏。漆黑的房子只有八乙女的门缝渗出来的微微光亮点点融入落地窗外的满夜星光。  
山田一边听着房间里八乙女和薮略带撒娇意味的通话，一边慢慢躺下。像个无家可归的孩子一般蜷缩在沙发角落。黑夜的笼盖下没人知道双手抱膝的他是不是在发抖，他要等的那个人却还没有来带走他。  
他渐渐地被黑暗吞噬，白马王子的剑也无法破开的黑夜终于压垮了他。

再醒来时鼻腔里充斥着消毒液的味道，手臂肿胀的感觉让人昏沉得只能呆呆望着天花板。低血糖带来的眩晕感还在冲击着大脑，山田眼前一片白。他没有多余的力气去支起身体环顾四周，但他的大脑已经断断续续把他的感知返还给了他。  
他在医院，手臂上插着的输液管正把悬在头顶的吊瓶里的液体一点一点灌入他的身体。  
安静的环境四周寂静无人。他忽然想自己是不是不要醒来更好，孤独的感觉把他折磨得身心疲惫。  
从他控制不住自己去按时进食，按时休息时他就意识到了自己的状态反常。是孤独侵蚀了他的心理。  
得到了糖果的孩子会记得糖果的甘甜，从而一次一次地索求。在单相思的路上得到了一丝温暖的他，却没有办法去索求更多。

脚步声伴随着门锁被旋开的声音，高大又熟悉的身影三步并两步走到了床头，山田不用睁眼都知道是谁，因为只有那个人的气息才会让他感到如此放松。  
“やま……”  
“不用叫了，我醒着呢。”山田睁开自己逐渐清澈的双眼，床头的男人果不其然是中岛裕翔。他小声地叹了口气，艰难地试图坐起来，没等他把手肘撑在床上，身体便被人抱住。山田惊异于感受到了来自对方的颤抖，随即便被稳稳摆正靠在垫好枕头的床头。  
“你……”  
两个人同时开口，却又都马上停下，空气中的尴尬因子在两人之间迅速发酵。如果中岛现在还有闲工夫他估计会就这段尴尬的氛围来个即兴段子，然而当下的处境这么做似乎并不适合。  
山田看着男人纠结时才会有的小表情，伸出食指勾了勾中岛垂在身侧的右手小拇指，又指了指床边的椅子。  
中岛心下了然走过去拉开凳子坐下，山田则是默不作声等他开口。他的筹码不多，他要知道中岛现在了解了多少。  
“你是不是共情了？”中岛一开口，山田就知道这个人果然是明白的。  
他的确是把自己带入到《Thorn Bird》里去了。

上周中岛离开时的那句话让山田凌乱了。  
“中岛这么聪明肯定能看出些什么”，这个想法让山田明白中岛正在逐渐脱离自己规划好的路线。  
在心底扎根的荆棘破土而出，让山田在重新理解曲子含义时迷失在了那片荆棘林中。  
他本想借这段时光去领会曲子中爱情的部分，却不料忽然脑子一转想起歌词里写的背叛。结合中岛的表现，他整个人都慌了。  
他一夜之间变得患得患失，迫切地想知道中岛的消息。  
他记得中岛说要来找他，他就天天拿着手机等消息，但越等越绝望……最后的他就变成了现在在医院这个样子。

中岛其实也是忙到无暇顾及他了，突如其来的工作打乱了乐团本来规划好的假期，演出季的重新制定和人事变动的压力都压在了他这个常任指挥身上。这一周，每次他刚抽出点时间想和山田聊聊，工作都会踩着点堆在他的桌前。  
他有想过山田可能会像大学时那样试图共情，但他没有想到，五年后的山田却会比以前更加脆弱。  
当他收到八乙女的短信火急火燎冲到医院后看到那个人后，脑子里除了愧疚什么不剩了。  
他坐在凳子上，八乙女告诉他山田的手机界面一直停留在与他的短信界面那段话还围绕在中岛耳边。  
看着自己挂在心尖五年的人脸色惨白地卧在床畔，中岛只觉心脏一阵绞痛。他试图牵过山田伸在被子外的手，却被对方不着痕迹地抽了回去。他在心底叹了一口气，装作不知情的样子收回自己的手。  
山田微微侧过头注视着中岛反问：“你是来劝我的吗？”  
“并不……我只是想要和你一起。如果你需要一个人寄托感情的话……”中岛双手交握放在膝上，一字一句地说，“我希望那个人是我。”  
山田的瞳孔猛地收缩，他像是听到了什么不敢相信的提议，身体不住地轻颤。他猛地抓住自己发抖的左手，以一种自嘲的语气喃喃道：“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“如果你还喜欢我的话，我就不是在开玩笑。”  
山田的筹码在这场赌注中全部输光，他控制不住自己的心沉沦在中岛投来的眼神里。他真的好爱眼前这个自负的家伙，爱到哪怕明白自己不能再靠近却还是拖着沉重的枷锁一点一点向他挪动脚步。  
“凉介……就算是为了研究，完成你回来的目的，相信我好不好？哪怕只有这段时间，让我试试可不可以？”

山田的眼眶逐渐发酸。这个骄傲的男人终于在五年后放下了自己的身段，向以往身后那位卑微的求爱者发出了呼喊。  
这是山田第一次听到中岛用这样的语气乞求自己，恍惚间他觉得自己变成了这段感情的主导者，占有绝对优势的有利方。  
然而现在不可以再让这份感情发展下去了，一旦山田示弱，他就将永远失去再让中岛抽身的机会。他已经想不出办法了……  
他刚想开口拒绝，但话在嘴边却转了个弯。  
他听到自己的声音回荡在病房里，“你什么时候带我去见你的同事？”  
没有正面回答意味着什么两人都心知肚明。山田的这盘局已是满盘皆输。  
中岛怔怔地望着他，山田却慢慢闭上眼睛，长期没有得到良好休息的身体在无奈的情绪下越来越疲惫。  
他能感受到自己被轻轻抱起放平，也能听到中岛略带笑意的承诺：“等你醒了，我们一起去。”  
是一起去吗？想到这里，山田在睡梦中露出了甜甜的笑容。  
至于那印在眉间的轻吻，他毫无印象。

5.  
不知不觉间，每天早上给中岛的一封短信已经成为了习惯。  
然而中岛却没有在山田清醒的时候再来过。  
“大骗子！”山田说着把中岛托人今早送来的花的花瓣一片一片掰了下来。  
知念来探望时看着满地的花瓣直摇头。  
直到他收拾好东西准备出院，对方都没能来接他。  
八乙女看了一眼那个在病床边收拾行李的人，又看了看无人问津的门口。走过去一把提起山田的行李箱叫他赶紧走别磨蹭。  
“你这么急干吗？”  
“还磨蹭个啥？你觉得他今天会来吗？”  
“……”

八乙女看着面前走路还在打飘的人，默默掏出手机警告中岛裕翔如果再不出现他就把山田送出国让他永远都见不到，还顺便附上一个在炎热的夏天还把自己裹得好好的小背影。  
他不知道中岛那边是什么情况，但迟迟没有回复的消息界面气得八乙女心一横把手机一关插回口袋，跑向前面走得慢吞吞的山田。

互损了一路的两人捧着奶茶回到家门口时却是震惊了。  
只见中岛倚靠在门上，眉头紧锁望着从电梯里出来的两个人。  
八乙女赶忙咽下喉咙里的一口茶，在中岛冷漠的注视下掏出手机，发现全是来自中岛的未接来电。  
山田不明所以地看着八乙女瞥了一眼手机后立马面色惨白地开门直接窜了进去，还不忘把门关好，给门外的两个人留了一个不大的空间。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“还好……”  
像是为了证明自己身体已经恢复得差不多，山田下意识地把手中的奶茶向中岛的方向一推。当他反应过来这个举动有点不太对时，中岛的手却是已经轻握住了那纤细的手腕，就着山田的手低下头喝了一口。  
再抬头时，迎面便是山田通红的小脸。中岛笑着舔掉嘴角的残余，“多喝点甜的挺好的。”山田心想中岛这人不是不喜欢甜食的吗？居然一口就喝了我四分之一的奶茶……他皱着眉头拿着一下子变轻的奶茶，也不知道是该心疼中岛的舌头还是自己的奶茶。   
中岛偏过头笑眯眯地看着山田纠结的小表情，咧开嘴笑了一声，“既然身体恢复得不错，那就跟我走一趟吧！”  
山田一时没有反应过来，愣愣地问了一句，“去哪儿？”  
“当然是去见同事啊！”说罢将山田半搂半抱地拐进了电梯。

一辆银色的雷克萨斯静静地停在地下车库，中岛绅士地替山田拉开副驾驶位的门并做了一个请的动作。山田点了点头，腿一迈坐了上去。  
中岛娴熟地换挡，将车子稳稳地开离了公寓。  
山田靠在车门上，窗外的景色不停地变换，他却无心观赏。  
只要他一抬眼，注意力便会全都被镜子反射出的驾驶座上的那个男人吸引。目光从令人着迷的桃花眼尾一路向下，滑过堪称完美的下颚线和喉结，最后没入白衬衣领口。  
山田忍不住咽了一下口水，随后又装作无事发生地理了理衣领。然而这个小小的举动却被默默关注着他的中岛尽收眼底。  
他勾起嘴角，略微放松了踩着油门的右脚。  
雷克萨斯在路上平稳地载着两位各怀心事的人缓缓驶向目的地。

中岛的同事显然早有准备，一行人站在练习室前对山田表以了欢迎。  
中岛将各个音乐组的首席和助理指挥一一介绍给山田。当介绍到一个男生时，山田停下了脚步。  
这位助理指挥虽然有着与中岛裕翔近乎相同的身形和气场，但他望向山田的眼神中却带着一丝恶意。  
小动物的危机意识让山田捕捉到了这一瞬的情绪，他下意识向中岛靠近以获得安全感。  
然而中岛显然没有意识到这两人之间的暗流涌动，只是向山田介绍这是自己的学生铃木。  
铃木赶忙上前与山田握手，但握着山田的手力气却逐渐加大，捏得山田手生疼。他不理解为什么一个初次见面的人会对自己产生这么大的敌意。  
铃木看见山田脸上逐渐僵硬的微笑，平静的脸上不由得浮起一丝嘲弄。身子前倾贴近山田，用只有他们二人能听清的音量说道：“希望与您的合作不会对中岛先生产生什么不好的影响……”  
山田听罢，将得到的信息在脑内迅速过了一圈，灵光一闪。他忙不迭从口袋里掏出了自己的名片递给那双骨节分明的手。  
“希望我们日后能单独合作一次。”  
铃木不可置信地伸手接过那张印着玫瑰花的名片，上面传来的甜甜草莓味让他有点恍惚。  
他不明白山田的意思，对一个明显怀有敌意的人这么好，不是腹黑就是缺根神经，山田显然不是第二个。  
山田才不管铃木怎么想的呢，见自己目的达到，就没有再理会铃木投来的诧异目光，径直走向下一个人。

与所有人会过面的山田坐在观众席上，作为一个旁观者欣赏这个中岛作为指挥的乐团的彩排。

指挥棒轻敲谱架，周遭瞬间寂静得只能听见时钟的滴答声。  
只见中岛双手举起，那一瞬间，所有人的目光都聚焦在他的身上，从他手中的指挥棒挥下的那一刻开始，一场质量高到完全不能被称为是练习的乐章拉开了序幕。  
一曲入城式进行曲由弦乐与打击乐引入，中岛不时提醒声部进口，甚至会中断演奏亲自下场示范演奏方法。他就像是交响乐的领主一样，被众星捧月似的挂在高空，拥有独断一切的权利。  
一整场演奏练习下来，山田发现中岛几乎每个音乐组都有指点，而且指出的错误的确都在点子上。哪怕是专业指挥，这种纵观全局的能力也是很难得的。  
山田笑着在自己心里给中岛的名字与努力家画了一个等号。  
中岛的汗水顺着脸庞流下，铃木趁休息的间隙递来了毛巾，换得了中岛工作时难得一见的笑容。  
山田只觉得好笑，他似乎是遇到情敌了，然而他却希望这个情敌帮自己一个忙，真是太讽刺了。

工作时的中岛一心只有音乐，他专注而富有魅力。山田其实非常喜欢他专注的模样，但碍于没找到合适的时机告诉中岛，这个小心思如今也只有他一个人知道。  
指挥台上的那个人挥洒着汗水，连指挥图式都力求完美，山田不禁托着下巴欣赏起他的背影，那个在灯光的照射下镀着一层金光的高大背影。  
聆听者在自己的心里烙下了一个想法：

这个男人就是那个能与自己并肩的人。

中岛一直忙到自己肚子咕噜咕噜地叫了起来才反应到他今天不是一个人来的，四下环顾已是空无一人。他赶忙冲出练习室找人，刚走到门口就被铃木告知山田早在下午就提前离开了。  
“他走之前有没有说什么？”  
“没，没有。”铃木双肩被抓得有些痛，他不动声色地将自己从中岛手中抽了出来，“那个……中岛先生我有个问题想问您。”  
中岛挑眉，铃木自学能力极强，一般提问也不会是这种语气，这让中岛裕翔觉得有些稀奇，他点了点头示意铃木继续。  
“可以问一下您和那位山田先生是什么关系吗？”铃木不安地吞了一口口水。  
“他是我的初恋。”中岛笑了，音乐圈出柜并不算是什么稀奇事，更何况还是向自己关系不错的学生说明，“也是我现在最爱的人。”  
“果然……”  
“怎么了？”中岛以为他还有什么事。结果铃木只是匆忙道别，拎起包就跑了。剩下中岛站在原地对自己这个学生的行为丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

铃木其实并没有离开多远，他蹲在练习室外的天台上，心情复杂地掏出手机。手指悬在半空良久，反反复复打了几个字又删掉。  
这种机械的动作一直持续到中岛踩着月光的背影出现在楼下时，他才终于下定决心向那个没有备注的号码发去了一条信息。  
“我可以和你合作。”

山田的游戏界面忽然被跳出来的信息覆盖，他看都不敢看直接划掉，却不想仅仅一瞬没有操作，自己已经惨死对面刀下。  
队友的疯狂嘲讽气得山田直接关了游戏，他把手机重重砸到地毯上，气鼓鼓地双手环胸思考着该怎么报复这个发件人。

当他刚绞尽脑汁想出了一个坏主意，手机的特殊提示音却掐着时间响起。  
山田盯着那条新消息愣住了，随后在八乙女鄙夷的目光下捂着嘴笑出了声。  
中岛发短信问他明天有没有时间。  
“我们去看花火大会吧！”附带了一张庆典宣传图，字里行间都透露着喜悦。  
八乙女伸长脖子看了一眼，心下了然地握住山田悬在半空的食指用力按了下去。一个好字随即从输入框跳进了对话栏。  
回信来的十分迅速，“那我明天来接你！”  
山田看着屏幕上的感叹号，却是深深叹了一口气。  
“这不是挺好的吗？”八乙女心想我当年谈恋爱那会儿都没享受过这么好的待遇，有什么好纠结的。  
“两个不是情侣的人出门干情侣的标配活动算什么？”  
八乙女听罢思索了片刻后，一脸严肃地告诉他：

“我们管那叫成为情侣的前情提要。”

6.  
当八乙女打开门时，迎面扑来的玫瑰花压得他整个人有点恍惚。  
中岛裕翔一身灰色西装配黑色尖头皮鞋，手捧一束有他三个脸大的红玫瑰。  
不知道的可能会以为他要去求婚，谁能想到这样打扮的一个人是要去参加夏日祭典呢？  
中岛见开门的不是山田，脸上不加掩饰的嫌弃之情让八乙女一阵心酸。明明这个兔崽子前段时间还对自己毕恭毕敬的，现在真是“有了老婆忘了妈”。他恨不得直接把门砸在中岛那张以前被戏称保单上亿的俊脸上。  
“やま呢？”中岛站在门口试图越过八乙女向门内张望。  
“他在换衣服，”八乙女压低声音道，“你们今晚还回来吗？”  
中岛整个人立马红得跟只煮熟的虾一样，低下脑袋小声在八乙女耳边说：“如果条件允许，我不太想……”  
八乙女贼笑着戳了戳中岛的细腰不让他继续往下说，中岛捂着被戳到的肉嘿嘿地傻笑。

“你们两个在门口干什么呢？”一句疑问吓得两个正在密谋干坏事的“准嫌疑犯”立马弹开。中岛赶忙装作无事发生的样子望向提问的人，而这平常的对视却像是丘比特的箭击中了中岛的心脏。  
只见山田一身白色襦袢外套着一件白底上印有藏青色与黑色条纹的浴衣，黑色短发贴在饱满的额头上，一双漂亮得仿佛会说话的眼睛正注视着这边的动静。这样美好的山田让中岛不禁咽了一口口水。  
中岛传来的视线让山田有点不好意思。  
他四下看了看自己身上的衣服，怎么都看不出来有哪里不妥。他原地转了一个圈，询问那个在门口定成一座化石的男人，“有哪里有问题吗？”  
“没有！”中岛立马否决，山田不解地偏头。  
“你……今天……很好看！”话一出，两个人都愣住了。这一句真心话，像是一汪静水中被投入了一颗石子，在彼此心头荡起了层层涟漪。  
中岛手忙脚乱地把手中那捧花递了出去，山田赶忙接了过来，刚剪下来的花朵上还残留着水珠，凑近了闻香喷喷的。火红的玫瑰衬得山田的小脸红彤彤的，眼睛温柔得如一汪水，乖巧的上目线向中岛传达出了他很喜欢的信号。  
旁边的八乙女只想发笑，他眼前这两个即将奔三的男人此刻却像纯情的高中生一样，彼此试探，彼此追逐，终于走到了这一步。  
八乙女一种老母亲的情绪油然而生，他从山田手中抽出玫瑰，以时间不早了为理由把两人赶出了房子。  
门关时，山田很确定自己听到了锁芯扣上的声音。  
两人站在被锁上的门外面面相觑，山田终于还是没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，中岛一手捂着发烫的脸一手牵过山田的小爪子。  
两人相握的那只手与对方紧扣，谁都没有出言点破这其中的含义，就这么牵着对方的手在路灯的指引下，迎着街道边来往的人群，肩并肩走向目的地。

山田提着刚捞到的金鱼慢慢地走在前面，木屐在石头路上伴着他的每一步发出时重时轻的敲击声，中岛则是拿着单反跟在他身后四处拍摄照片。  
山田对中岛不喜欢拍人这一点心知肚明，便自觉地不去打扰中岛寻找各种角度来记录这忙中抽闲的游玩，却不知道中岛的单反里已全是他蹦蹦跳跳的背影。

人越来越多，他们这种两人隔了一段距离的游玩模式，仅仅是一眨眼的功夫，再回头时就已经看不见对方。  
山田看着熙熙攘攘的人群，踌躇再三决定等中岛来找他，毕竟对方身高优势在哪里。于是他就干脆吧嗒吧嗒踩着木屐跑到一个摊子前买了一个苹果糖。  
红色的糖浆浇在饱满的苹果上，一口下去，鲜甜的汁水伴着冷凝的糖浆在口中迸发出幸福的味道。  
“你在这里啊！”中岛穿过人群小跑到山田面前。  
他的视线其实一直没有离开山田，只是出于自己的私心，站在原地举着相机拍下了这个人无数张毫无防备的表情，私下的山田最动人的模样。

山田眼睛弯弯地抬头看向中岛，上目线传来的感情里满是喜欢。像是奖励对方这么快就能发现他一样，举起自己的糖递向中岛。  
“你要吃吗？”这一句话被飞窜上人群上空的烟花声掩埋，中岛只能通过山田的嘴型辨别他的话语。  
五彩斑斓的烟花在山田身后依次绽放。此刻他背着光面向中岛，却又像是站在光芒中央，那么的美丽动人。  
那双承载着瀚海星空的眼瞳，此时此刻，中岛正站在那片星空中央，熠熠生辉。

有人说过：一个人可以用无数年去喜欢另一个人，但爱上一个人可能只需要一瞬。  
中岛清楚地明白，他在这一刻，全身心地陷入了名为山田凉介的爱情中，再也无法逃离。

属于中岛的气息扑面而来，那张让山田梦遗了不知道多少次的脸庞逐渐贴近。两人在不断绽放的烟花夜下慢慢靠近，彼此温热的鼻息尽数打在对方脸上。  
“今天……可以不回去吗？”中岛压着嗓子问道。  
山田听到耳边炸开的欢呼声和烟花升空产生的空气摩擦声，勾起嘴角不管不顾地拽住了中岛的西装领带把人扯向自己，重重地吻了上去。

被摁在门上的山田已经被吻到思维断片。是谁先拽着对方挤出人群，是谁办理了酒店入住他已经完全不记得。他现在唯一知道是，把他卡在门边的这个男人，似乎是爱着他的。这让他非常恐慌，眼泪不受控制地顺着脸庞流进了交接的唇中。  
津液忽然涌起的咸味让中岛感到不解，他撑着门面将自己上身扯离了山田。原本干净的小脸上满是泪痕，中岛心疼地抬手替山田抹去泪水。  
“为什么要哭？我弄疼你了吗？”山田只是摇头。“那你是不是讨厌我这么做？”山田愣住了，中岛感受到怀里人一瞬间的僵硬，心乱如麻地向后退了一步。  
“我不会逼你的……你要是不想……我送你回家。”说罢转身就要去拿被抛在椅子上的外套。没走出那一步手腕便被死死拉住，山田牵过中岛的手贴在自己的脸颊上。“我是不是在做梦？”他听见山田这么问自己。  
“不，这不是梦！”  
这个问题的答案，终于变得不同。

中岛单手将山田的两只手腕扣在了床上，右手轻轻一扯，轻薄的浴衣就如同花瓣一般张开花苞，将内里的美好胴体展露在了中岛面前。山田害羞地偏过头不去直视中岛坦荡的目光，但对方的视线还是灼烧得他皮肤发烫。  
他折起双腿试图遮住自己，却立马被中岛的大手顺着腿缝分开。修长的大腿死死卡在山田的腿间不让他合上。  
中岛跪在床沿，俯身舔弄山田胸前的红樱。嘬吸的水声在安静的房间被放到最大，山田的口中渗出细碎的呻吟。  
中岛抬起身时只见山田粉嫩的乳首上沾满了属于自己的津液，在头顶灯光的照明下泛着淫靡的水光。他满意地欣赏自己的作品，开心地轻吻山田耳后的嫩肉，引来身下人的又一阵颤抖。  
山田的下腹被撩拨得火烧一般难受，他不安分地扭动腰身摩擦着中岛的大腿以索求慰藉。中岛眼眸一暗，二话不说从山田的黑色内裤里掏出了他那已经硬得吓人的小兄弟，毫无章法地揉搓。  
被突然握住命根子的山田不由得尖叫出声，中岛带茧的大手上下套弄着自己，不时用力抚摸过柱身。一举一动都在把未经人事的山田往理智的悬崖边上推。  
没多久，山田就在一声急促的喘息声中泄了中岛满手。  
中岛把手里的白浊在山田面前晃了晃，当着他的面伸出舌头舔了一口，还不忘评价一句“有点多啊”。  
这样的画面对于处男来说太过刺激，刚发泄过的小山田似乎又有了精神。中岛笑着伸手弹了一下身下人的小兄弟，在山田的抽气声中将沾满对方精液的手指缓缓探入山田的后穴。

未经开发过的穴口内壁紧致且温热，中岛的手指在里面四处按弄扩张。他收回先前扣着山田双手的左手，俯下身贴着他的耳边叫他抓好枕头，手上动作不停地套弄山田的前面，为了让山田放松身体，但后穴传来的异物感还是让他不舒服地在床单上乱扭乱动。  
中岛只好把人翻了过来，让山田跪在床上接受着中岛的开拓。先前被挑逗敏感的乳首在被子的摩擦下发麻，刺痛的感觉让山田忍不住地收缩后庭。  
等到三根手指可以畅通无阻时，两人皆是一身大汗。

山田身上已是不着寸缕，但中岛的灰西装除了领带被扯了出来其余都还好好地穿在身上，这让山田有种异样的羞耻感。  
“脱掉……”山田转过头对身后翻找安全套的中岛命令道，“不要戴套了……”  
身后悉悉索索的声音忽然停下，中岛不可置信地回过头，只见床上的某人羞得把自己的圆脑袋埋在枕头里，但红透的耳朵还是出卖了他。  
中岛很快就爬回了床上，拉动裤链的声音在山田听来就是绝佳的催情剂。中岛硬挺的性器抵在穴口来回摩擦，被肠液润湿的前端伴着山田细碎的喘息一点一点顶入他的身体。  
到底是手指不能比拟的粗长，仅仅是挤过收缩的肠壁都激得山田不停地呻吟。  
“好大……呜……不要……”  
没有预料中的温情，从嵌入对方身体那一刻起，中岛就疯了。属于心爱人的秘密花园是一种令人无法通过言语表达的美好，每挪动一下都能感到柔软的内壁发出的挽留和邀请。  
暴风雨一般的抽插让山田连句完整的话都说不出来，从牙缝中挤出的词语听得两人脸红心跳。  
中岛安抚地揉搓着山田圆润的臀部，拉过山田撑着床板的双手，让他上半身趴在床单上接受自己的一轮又一轮冲击。  
山田被顶弄得不停向前，但每次都在快要撞到床头的时候被扣着腰扯了回来继续承受冲击。他眼眶红肿，没来得及吞咽下去的津液从嘴角溢出，又被身上律动的男人一点一点舔舐干净。  
中岛无师自通地擅长合理调整自己的节奏。快要释放时就慢下节奏深呼吸，一旦缓过来就大力顶弄山田不停收缩的小穴。这使得他的时间远超一般人的第一次。不过这对山田来说，却是个噩耗。  
山田被拉起上身虚虚地靠在中岛身上，因为体位原因，他的重心全都压在了两人的交合处。更深的顶弄让山田自暴自弃地哭喊道：“要……要死了……yutti……”  
中岛听罢只是皱着好看的眉毛扳过他的脑袋，将自己的嘴唇贴着山田的嘴唇说道：“睁开眼看着我，山酱，就算要死你也要看着我死。”  
如果看着我死去的话，那我就是被你记住最久的人了。  
山田双眸含水，愣愣地望着中岛。半晌，从快感中苏醒过来的意识促使他重重地点了点头。属于对方的强烈占有欲让山田感到满足，他的整个人都被这份甜蜜浸没。  
他顺着中岛眼角一路向下亲吻对方那如同北斗星柄的黑痣，舌尖拂过嘴角的疤痕，在心底告诉自己：他爱的就是眼前这个人啊，不论是五年前还是现在，他爱的就是这个叫中岛裕翔的男人。

这就是荆棘鸟一直寻找的那棵荆棘树啊……

他软绵绵地靠在中岛怀里，将自己全权交给了他。在一次又一次碾过敏感点的强烈攻势下，两个人相拥着一起达到欲望的顶峰。  
中岛抱着浑身发软的山田痴痴地笑着，指尖轻点对方挺拔的鼻尖，又低下头把自己埋在对方颈间留下一连串细碎的吻。  
体力极度透支陷入床被之间的山田注视着中岛的眼睛，半晌他喃喃道：“对不起……我还不能……”  
中岛好笑地支起身子，轻吻他的眉间。  
“有什么对不起的，你这么好，无论做什么我都会原谅你的。”

与曲子里一样的恋爱已经来到，在这烟火绽放的季节。

7.  
虽然事后山田拽着中岛的衣领要求他在外要对这个夜晚发生的事闭口不谈，但第二天早上山田满是印子的脖颈和两人之间刻意掩埋的举动都在告诉八乙女，他苦苦守着的菜园子里长势最喜人的那颗白菜一夜之间就被兔子拱得渣都不剩了。  
对此他特意给远在外地出差的薮打了一个电话，诉说自己身为老母亲的一腔欣慰之情。薮在电话里笑得上气不接下气，最后却是给出一句担忧：“但是我觉得你护着的这颗最难啃的白菜居然能这么快就被兔子啃掉，肯定有什么猫腻。”  
“好巧哦，我也觉得。”八乙女望了一眼在阳台踮着脚晾衣服的山田，“我看到他这几天和一个叫铃木的人的聊天记录了，他好像想对裕翔干些什么……”  
电话那边陷入了沉默，直到山田晾完衣服开始小声地在厨房里哼歌的时候，电话那边才重新传来声音：“这就不是我们能管的了……”  
八乙女嗯了一声挂断电话，一脸犹豫地看向山田。  
山田像是察觉到了这边的视线似的转过头问八乙女怎么了，八乙女只是摇摇头，拖着步子一步步走向自己的房间。  
看着八乙女的背影，山田眯起眼睛看向自己随手放在刚才八乙女站的地方的手机，默默走了过去把手机重新揣回兜里。

花火大会那夜的疯狂结束后，山田才真正开始加入音乐会的排练。  
因为他只用演唱压轴曲目，所以中岛并没有要求他和别人一样准时到达练习室。但山田还是乖乖地每天坐上中岛美其名曰清晨兜风的车，与他一起前往练习室。

中岛作为常任指挥十分清楚自己这群同事的想法，如果不是真正有实力的人，是很难在此立足的。不过他同样清楚，山田是一个绝对能获得他们尊重的人。  
现在也是时候要把自己这个以前圈起来的绝妙风景变成5A级景区了。  
所以他要求山田在第一次加入彩排时先清唱了一遍《Thorn Bird》，然而正是这次随性的清唱，给乐团成员们带来了无与伦比的震撼。  
从他口中唱出的每一个音符都像是活的一样在空气中跃动。哪怕没有配乐，歌词里他想表达的感情也完完全全传达到了听众的心中。  
山田凉介这个名字在成员们面前不再是一个没有成名曲的无名演唱家，而是一个令人钦佩的天才歌唱家。  
富有演出经验的他们坚信这首曲子在这位不出名的歌唱家的演唱下将会成为这个乐团的代表曲目。  
无人能够企及的歌声演唱这首震撼人心的曲子，在万无一失的演奏下，注定会成为演奏史上一道不可磨灭的光。

一切都按照计划进行着，直到乐团中有不少人开始分心关注中岛和山田二人的互动而频频出错。

中岛和山田自以为不过多地互动就不会暴露两个人之间的关系，却不想整个乐团的人对此早已是心知肚明。  
对视后不自觉勾起的嘴角和相处时的小动作，加上大嘴巴的小提琴首席，两人之间的恩怨情仇在这人数众多的乐团里被口口相传成了一部催人泪下的大型肥皂剧。  
传播之广，毒性之强直接导致中岛每次和山田讨论如何更改曲子的曲调和演唱指导时只要语气一重，马上就会遭到来自全团的恨铁不成钢脸。  
起初大家只是表情示意不敢过多地找本人求证。然而这份矜持只持续到了彼此熟络前，当大家发现这位天才歌唱家脾气不是一般的好之后，群众的八卦心理便真正浮出水面。

直到山田一天之内连续被五个用一种“兄弟你不容易”表情的人拍了拍肩膀时，他终于反应过来，自己好像惹上事了。  
随手抓住一个人一问便知道了理由，他气势汹汹地跑去找中岛。  
中岛也深受其困扰。他这群同事最近老拿这个涮他，气得向来好脾气的中岛生生掰断了一根指挥棒才停住了他那群同事臆想出来的渣男脑洞。

他揉着眼角问山田想怎么样，山田双手撑在桌子上，一字一句地告诉中岛，“他们要是继续这样乱想会干扰到我们的演出的！我绝不允许这场演出有任何的意外！”  
中岛点头表示他明白了，二话不说从椅子上站起来拽着山田就往练习室走。山田挣脱不开他的手，只得被迫跟在他身后，红着脸迎接走廊里闲逛的成员们的目光。  
中岛一路把人拽到了练习室的指挥台上，练习室刚刚结束最后个人练习，大多数人都还在收拾乐器。  
大家看到两个人一前一后牵着手进来都停下了动作，默默望着在指挥台上一脸严肃的中岛和试图把自己藏在中岛身后假装自己不在的山田。  
中岛用手敲了敲面前的乐谱架，清了清嗓子，在充满八卦意味的注视下说道：“我和这位山田先生是恋人这件事我想大家应该都已经知道了，但是我们的关系真没有你们想的那么狗血，你们不要在下面起哄了……哪是所有情侣都是肥皂剧标配的？我希望从今以后大家不要瞎想了，好好排练，大不了演出结束后我就把整个故事告诉你们。”  
山田在听到中岛说出“恋人”这个词的瞬间猛地转头望向身旁这个嘴眉眼带笑的男人。  
中岛只觉自己的小拇指被勾紧，对方的体温透过皮肤传过来，给与了他勇气让他可以面对台下的各种目光。  
中岛垂下眼眸与身旁用上目线注视着自己的黑发恋人交换了一个彼此了然地眼神。

中单簧管首席举起手，在中岛的点头示意下，他笑嘻嘻地望向山田道：“山田先生这么厉害的人为什么会选择我们乐团呢？凭您的实力明明可以选择更适合的乐团来配合您的演出不是吗？选择我们是为了中岛指挥吗？”  
中岛同样很好奇山田的回答，他抓着山田的右手忽然收紧，像是等待期末成绩公布的学生一样等着山田的回答。  
“是……”山田直视着那位单簧管首席的眼睛道，“因为只有和你们合作，我的名字才能和裕翔并排被写在报道上。这是我演唱这首曲子的唯一目的，希望各位能帮我这个忙……”说罢深深鞠了一躬。  
几位首席在听到这个回答后纷纷表示义不容辞，其余人就算不喜欢这个回答也不好说什么。只有中岛望着脸上洋溢着笑容的山田出神。  
他从没听山田说过这个想法。虽然山田有时候会说些与他的内心想法不符的回答，但这个理由看起来并不像是在说假话，因为就连中岛都找不出一丝破绽。  
中岛在心底把这段话默默记下，不由得一同期待起那一天的到来。  
毕竟对他们来说，没有什么比这更浪漫的告白了  
靠在门边上的铃木看了一眼自己手机上的信息，对着山田冷笑了一声。在旁边成员疑惑的目光下，拎起背包，头也不回地走了。

8\.   
“人类这种生物一旦忙碌起来，时间的飞逝往往会令他们产生一种活在梦里的不实感。”  
山田坐在无人的休息室沙发上翻阅手机，看到这句话时点着头表以强烈的认同。  
他偏过头思考了片刻，觉得这句话似乎还少了一段。应该要再加上一句：一旦陷入恋爱，这种不实感只会越来越严重。

谁能想到有朝一日那个当年斩钉截铁拒绝自己的男人会以恋人的身份靠着自己的肩膀小歇，长长的睫毛随着呼吸小幅度地耸动着。温热的呼吸一点一点打在山田的脖颈上，越来越明显的痒意在薄薄的皮肤里四散，一路痒到心里。他有些好笑地缩了一下脖子，却吵醒了浅眠的中岛。  
英俊的男人睁开眼睛，刚刚睡醒的眼睛还来不及聚焦，但已锁定了面前的男人。  
中岛用手背揉着眼睛问山田怎么了。山田摇着头站起身，向还坐在椅子上的中岛伸出自己略带潮气的手。  
中岛也顺势将人的手腕一扣，把人往自己怀里一拉。山田一个没站稳跌趴在了中岛怀里，圆润的下巴倚在中岛的颈窝里，静静感受着属于对方的呼吸。  
中岛的脸颊一下一下轻轻蹭着山田敏感的耳边，不自觉哼出的软糯鼻音一声一声勾动着山田的思绪。  
“我好喜欢你……”中岛细细亲吻山田白净的脖颈，借着刚睡醒没轻没重的力度在上面留下一串细小的红痕。

自从那一夜的疯狂过后，中岛已经不是第一次对山田诉说自己的真心，但每一次都让山田很是怅然。

要说被这么对待还是不相信中岛对自己抱有的感情是真的，那都是在自欺欺人。他知道中岛也在等自己的一句承诺，但他还是不敢。  
他的计划里不包含中岛的存在，他深知在中岛的攻势下，自己建起的堡垒已是千疮百孔，骑在白马上的中岛已经能望见自己胜利的曙光。  
所幸，明天就要演出了。  
骑士终将在城门口摔下白马，眼睁睁地望着他要守护的公主消失在大门的另一面。

想到这里，山田伸出手回抱住中岛宽厚的背脊。  
“对不起……”中岛听见山田在自己的耳边这么说道。  
“你最近总是对我说对不起，やまちゃんっ是做了什么觉得我不会原谅的事吗？”  
“没什么，就是觉得我现在似乎还没有办法像你一样这么直白的说出自己的感受，很对不起你罢了。”说罢，蹭了蹭中岛的颈窝。  
无懈可击的回答，但是中岛的眉头还是微微皱起，随后又恢复如常。  
“没关系，我可以等。我们还有很多的时间……”

后台里，山田正坐在后台的高脚凳上笑眯眯地看着自己的指挥在他的面前套上演奏用的黑色西装。贴身的黑色衣料勾勒出修长的腰身，傲人的长腿在西裤包裹下贴合得叫人移不开眼睛。  
中岛从衣架上抽出群青色的领带，山田从他拿下领带时便已经从凳子上跳了下来，顺手接了过来为中岛系上。  
山田熟练地系好领带，刚想抽回手，手腕便被握住。  
中岛低下头看着放在自己胸前领带上的小手，笑出了声。马上就被小手的主人敲了一记猫猫拳。  
中岛也不躲，只是压下腰身与山田平视道：“やまちゃんっ就像我的奥桑一样。”  
闻言，山田立马红了耳尖，不好意思直视调戏自己的中岛，只好低下头暗骂了一句：“谁是你的奥桑啊？自恋狂！”  
“那你到底要不要做我的奥桑呢？山田さんっ？”中岛不依不饶地抓住了山田挡在胸前的手问。  
“等你演奏完第一部分下台我就告诉你……”  
中岛被这出乎意料的喜悦砸中了头脑，他不敢置信地低头想要看清对方的表情，但山田只是一味地躲闪不给看。中岛看着山田红透的耳朵，俯下身轻吻他的额头。  
“那我去了，你等下要记得给我答案哦！”

山田看着中岛乐得不禁小跳起来的步伐和逐渐远去的背影，心底满是愧疚。连铃木是什么时候走到自己身后的都没有察觉。  
“都这个时候了你还想后悔吗？”  
山田转过身面向说话的人，脸上挂着出乎铃木意料的笑容，“我可没说我后悔了。”  
“但是……”铃木皱着眉头接过山田递来的东西，垂着头不说话。  
山田笑了一声，像一个长者一样拍了拍比他高将近一个头的铃木的脑袋，“每个人都有自己的宿命，而我从选择了这首曲子开始就是注定要走这条路的。”  
“见证我走完这条漫长的路吧！我的共犯！”  
铃木握着交到自己手上的东西，愣愣地站在原地目送山田挥着手离开休息室。

在观众的掌声中，在所有人注视下，指挥一步一步走上正中央的指挥台。  
所有喧哗声都在他举手的瞬间淹没在头顶的聚光灯之下。  
从山田在幕后的角度，他能清楚地看见中岛西装上镶嵌的水钻在灯光照耀下闪着的光芒，但这微弱的光亮比起中岛本人还是要逊色很多。  
这个男人在正式演出时的表现比彩排时要更为耀眼，什么时候该加强情绪，什么时候该递进插入都掐准了时间和节奏。  
明明很多乐团都会演奏的曲子，在他的指挥下，却像是拥有了新的生命一般。与众不同的诠释，诉说着中岛对音乐独到的理解。  
山田仰着头看着那个控制着整场演奏的男人，心房被一种名为幸福的情绪填满。  
他在幕布的阴影下，为那个万众瞩目的男人献上自己由衷的钦佩与爱意。他知道，这一次，中岛能听到。

中岛在压轴曲目开始前的休整时间急匆匆地跑回后台寻找那个答应要给自己答复的人。  
最终在乐团其他人的指引下，他在后台最隐蔽的仓库里找到了那个人。原先还在翻箱倒柜找东西的山田在听到身后传来的熟悉的喘息声后缓缓站了起来。  
他手中握着一枝残败的玫瑰花，明明还带着新鲜露水，但已经发黑的花瓣边缘告诉中岛这束玫瑰已经凋零有段时间了。山田将这朵玫瑰递给中岛，小声地要求道：“帮我别上吧。”。  
中岛不明所以地接过这满是刺的玫瑰，折断细长的根茎，将已不再艳丽的花朵插进了山田胸前的口袋里。  
中岛的手因为用力而被玫瑰刺割伤了一道小口子，山田不顾中岛的阻止，将那根手指含进口中慢慢舔舐着上面渗出的鲜血。  
“为什么要这么做？”中岛一边问着一边将自己的手指抽了回来。  
被阻止了动作的山田没有回答他的疑惑，只是一步一步地向后退。  
当中岛反应过来事态变化时，山田已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势将这仓库的门在中岛的面前猛地关上。中岛冲到门前，却听见锁芯扣实的声音。  
他疯狂地敲打着门，呼喊山田的名字。心底一瞬间涌起的想法让他寒毛卓竖。  
“やまちゃんっ！山田が！我知道你还没走！你听我说！山田凉介！”  
半晌，门外传来一声低沉的回复，“你要说什么？”。  
“你不要做傻事！你没必要这么做！我们不会有事的！”  
门外的人抽了一口气，“我们都不敢打包票……中岛裕翔，你知道我有多害怕吗？我最怕的就是你会因为我这个荒唐的决定出事！我不想那样……”  
“借口”，中岛此刻只能想到这么一个词，以他对山田的了解，他能猜到这不是主要理由。  
“你把我关在这里，谁去指挥？你说要看到我们两个人的名字并排出现在报道上的，我要是不去指挥……”中岛说到一半愣住了，他想到了一个可能性。“难道…铃木他…”  
“是。”铃木的声音给心存侥幸的中岛以致命一击。

难怪今天铃木特意穿了一件和自己一模一样的西装，相仿的身材搭配相同的妆容，没有录像的演奏现场，背对观众席的指挥台……所有条件都为这场偷梁换柱的戏码添了一把柴。  
只要在演奏开始前困住中岛，并在快要结束的时候叫人来打开这把锁，让他上台谢幕，最后的荣誉仍是中岛和山田的。

中岛掩面笑了起来，他真是做梦都没有想到会是这样的结果。  
自己被自己的爱人和徒弟耍得团团转，虽然两个人的所作所为都是建立在自以为是为了他好的基础上，但他此刻只想好好训斥两人一通。  
究竟谁才是应该被保护的鲜花，他们好像从一开始就想错了。

他断断续续地笑着，夹杂着不甘和担忧的苦笑声听起来很是凄凉。  
直到后台催促各乐器组依次入场准备演奏压轴曲目的广播穿过这小小仓库的门缝传到中岛耳中，他才听见门外再次有了声音。  
“中岛先生……我很抱歉……”  
中岛靠在门上，无奈地问了句为什么。  
“我不该阻止您参加这场演奏……但是我真的不希望您遇到什么事！”  
“铃木君，你觉得我会害怕这种事情吗？”中岛一句话堵住了铃木刚组织好的语言，“因为我和他是恋人，所以就一定会被诅咒吗？其实是不会的，我和他都心知肚明。他一直不太会撒谎，总是试图把别人当傻子，我怎么可能会猜不到他想干什么呢？他就是觉得我对这个社会还有着留念，而他想保留住结局，我们两个就注定不能一起走下去。但是我不这么觉得。”

“我爱他！是那种愿意陪他，也只愿意陪他一个人走下去的爱情！”中岛抬脚踹碎了不知何时已经被打开了锁扣的门，从铃木手中抢过指挥棒，头也不回地走向了舞台。  
当山田站在舞台的另一边看着中岛昂着头走向指挥台时，他整个人忽然就释然了。  
没有经历最后的绝望的他们绝对不会是被诅咒的对象，但是中岛会选择在知道了一切后还站在这里，就决定了他们要一同面对彼此的选择。  
如果这就是注定的结局，他认了。

在指挥的指引下，灯光聚焦在了山田身上。他踩着光亮走到中岛身旁，面向所有观众深鞠一躬。  
这首被寄予了厚望的歌曲终于还是被奏响。

我听见了风亲吻大地的声音  
我也听见了爱情鸟的啼鸣  
微风告诉了我你的旋律  
蓝天给予了我你的幸福  
我不畏惧时光的摧残  
甘愿舍弃温暖与你共存  
你的笑容与温柔的声音  
是这世上我最珍贵的景色  
在这处处荆棘的人间  
唯有彼此旋转彼此依靠  
才是我活着的证明  
被爱情填满的心脏还在不停跳动  
绽放在这夏日的爱恋  
与你的谎言一起  
多年之后仍在舞蹈

拼凑起来的时光  
也差不多是时候该剪短了  
夜幕降临的时间  
渐渐变早了  
你穿梭于茫然彷徨的人群之中  
孤独一人俯视着芸芸众生  
可惜  
我从来就不在人群中  
敲开已经停止跳动的心脏  
从你眼中再也无法映出我的影子那一刻起  
连流血的声音都已不复存在  
我的伤痛成为谎言就好了  
至少我不会再痛苦  
你还不懂吗  
孤单的你我  
终究是要落幕了  
一切都将消音  
一切都将终结  
荆棘鸟逃离不开的命运  
不曾活在这世上的逃犯   
已经意识到了

山田的尾音带着一丝哽咽，他抬起头透过灯光望着自己的爱人。  
刺眼的灯光让他一时睁不开眼睛，他只能听见台下观众忽然爆发出的议论声和仍没有结束的伴奏。睁开眼时只见本应站在指挥台上的那个男人已经悄然走到了自己的面前。  
他拿着指挥棒的手仍高举着，所以鼓手还在根据指示敲击鼓面以延长伴奏的时间。中岛用右手轻轻托起山田的脸庞，在全场所有人的注视下，俯身吻上了那片薄唇。  
两人就这么注视着对方直到双唇分开。中岛张开自己的怀抱，接住了跑进怀中的山田。  
他握着指挥棒的左手在他拥抱到他的全世界时猛地向下一挥，所有人都下意识地奏响了最后的结尾音。在定音鼓最后的一击鼓声中，相拥的二人头顶的挂灯垂直坠落。  
重物与地面相接的声响和宾客的尖叫交织在这密闭的交响乐大厅中，奏响了生命的终章。

歌唱的荆棘鸟与它苦苦寻找的荆棘树，只是一个传说罢了。

9.  
少有人拜访的寂静之地，最角落的一块墓碑上面并排刻着两个人的名字，而在两人的名字之下，则刻着“The Thorn Birds”。  
铃木将随身带来的玫瑰花摆在墓碑旁的花瓶里，为这座清冷的墓园添了一丝热情。  
他从口袋里取出一叠报纸和一把有着明显划痕的小刀。  
他将那把刀压在报纸上摆在了墓碑前。  
如果路过的人有心就能发现报纸头条的一场音乐会上的指挥和演唱家的名字与前方的这块墓碑上一致。  
铃木抬脚离开的瞬间，一阵大风刮过，叠好的报纸连同他的帽子一同被卷向空中。  
铃木赶到自己帽子落下的地方，提起帽子的瞬间，一只毛色火红如火焰一般的小鸟从帽子里钻了出来。啾啾叫了两声，扑棱扑棱自己的翅膀飞走了。

10.  
是谁杀了荆棘鸟？  
麻雀说，是我，  
我杀了荆棘鸟。

你用什么杀了荆棘鸟？  
用荆棘鸟给我的弓和箭。

本庭审判  
众人皆无罪  
犯人是命运


End file.
